


Reditus

by Yunica



Series: Pueritia Amicus [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Edelgard crush Byleth?, Edelgard's siblings have no names, Meeting Hubert, Thanks Hubert, there's too many of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica
Summary: They return to the Empire. Goodbyes, meetings, and enlightening conversations.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Pueritia Amicus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Reditus

Arundel suddenly informs them that he plans to take Edelgard back to the Empire with him. The ‘situation’ there seems to have cooled down and he had deemed it safe enough for them to return. He does not clarify why they had left the Empire initially, and also does not explain why he thinks it is safe now. 

Even though Edelgard had not seen much of her mother since they came to the Kingdom, she still finds herself wondering and asking about her. Her uncle easily tells Edelgard that her mother will not be returning with them.

There is not much time to discuss the details as they were meant to leave for the Empire at the week’s end, which was only two days away. The only thing Byleth knows for sure is that she has to go with them. 

“Father, we have to go back with them.”

“It’s not up to me, kiddo. Whether or not Arundel wants to keep us around is up to him.”

“Then we need to ask him to.”

Arundel is speaking to Edelgard when they find him, and he smirks as though he had been expecting them. “Is there something the two of you require?”

“We were wondering if--” Jeralt starts.

“We want to go to the Empire with you,” Byleth cuts in.

“Please let them come with us, uncle.” Edelgard’s voice is soft from where she had moved to stand beside Byleth.

Arundel studies them, gazing moving across from Byleth to Edelgard, and then down to Edelgard’s hand clutching Byleth’s arm. His eyes narrow in contemplation before realization seems to dawn on him, and that same self-satisfied smirk crosses his face again. “Of course, they can come with us.”

“Really?”

His eyes come to rest on Byleth. “Yes, I believe that they will continue to be quite useful.”

* * *

Dimitri comes running just before they are about to leave. “I just heard this morning. You guys are leaving?”

“Yes. I’m sorry we didn’t get the chance to tell you, but we just found out when my uncle told us two days ago.” Edelgard looks apologetic, but resigned, there was nothing they could do now. The last of their things were being packed into the carriages already, and they would be departing soon.

“Oh...I, um, got a present for you.” When Dimitri pulls a dagger out from his belt, Byleth instinctively takes a step forward. With her knowledge of his ability to wield bladed weapons, she would not put it past him to cut himself or Edelgard even in the simple act of handing it to her. “Here.” He extends his hand out to pass Edelgard the dagger.

Edelgard does not reach for the dagger and looks confused by the gift. “What is this for?”

“A farewell present. I thought you could use it in the future if you were ever in danger and Byleth wasn’t there.”

“Why wouldn’t Byleth be there?”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Dimitri panics when he realizes that his intentions are not getting across clearly.

Byleth is quietly watching them from the side, and thinks that a dagger might have been something that she would have gifted Edelgard as well. To her, a dagger is a practical item that can be used to save a life, whether it be someone else’s or her own. “El, I think it’s a good gift.” Byleth’s face is still impassive, expression level, but her support seems to give Dimitri more confidence.

“I just thought you could use it to protect yourself if needed. And also…I hope that it will give you the strength to cut the path you want your future to take.” Dimitri holds out the dagger again.

Edelgard takes it this time, but Arundel calls for them before she can respond. “Edelgard, we are leaving now.”

Edelgard half-turns away from Dimitri to look at her uncle before calling back over her shoulder, “I’m sorry, Dimitri, but we need to go. Thank you for the gift.” She grabs Byleth by the sleeve as she runs by and beckons her with a tug, “Let’s go, Byleth.”

Byleth looks back one last time at Dimitri, who gives her a meek wave, before following after Edelgard obediently.

* * *

They travel all the way from Faerghus to Enbarr, and it feels like an eternity has passed by the time they reach the gates of their destination. Even after they enter the walls, they continue to move along for quite some time.

Byleth watches the buildings and roads go by, and after a few minutes realizes that they are moving further into the center of the city. “We’re going pretty deep into the city.”

“Yes, we’re going all the way to the palace.”

“The palace? Is that where we’re staying?”

“It is. I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but my father is the Adrestian Emperor.” Edelgard looks hesitant, unsure about divulging such information, but there was no point in hiding it now.

“...You’re a princess?”

“I’m sorry I never mentioned it, but I didn’t want our friendship to change just because I’m an Imperial princess. Even now I’m worried that you’ll begin to see me differently.”

“No, it’s fine. Even if you are a princess, what I think of you will never change. You’ll still always be El to me.” Byleth’s unwavering conviction makes it easy for Edelgard to believe her.

“Thank you, Byleth. That means a lot to me.” Edelgard sounds incredibly relieved at the assurance, as though a great worry had been lifted from her. She had not realized how much she cherished Byleth treating her like a normal person until now.

Their carriages stop in front of the palace and Jeralt opens the carriage door to let them out. “Hey kids. Arundel went ahead and told me to bring you guys inside to meet with the Emperor.”

Edelgard looks nervous as they walk through the halls. “I wonder if my father will be happy to see me.”

“Father?...You’re?” Jeralt looks perplexed. “Jeez, just how much did Arundel not tell us. I thought it was odd that we were coming all the way to the palace.”

Edelgard apologizes bashfully, shoulders drooping, “I’m sorry. My uncle likes his secrets, but I also didn’t say anything either.”

Byleth’s stare pins her father. _You upset her_.

“Ah, it’s alright! I’m not mad.” Jeralt sets his hand on Edelgard’s head, in what he hopes is a soothing motion. “I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it, and we normally don’t ask many questions about a job anyways.” The throne room comes into view as he is trying to think of something else to say, and he breathes a relieved sigh, giving them both a little push. “Go on.”

Jeralt does not follow them forward, and Byleth asks, “Are you going to stay?”

“No, Arundel has already given me my next job. Although it was pretty vague. He basically told me to just go back to being a mercenary so I’ll be heading out now I guess.” He promises to come back to check on her whenever he gets the chance before he leaves.

There is a boy waiting before the double doors leading to the throne room. Black hair hanging over one eye, clothed in full black, and dreary demeanor. He reminds Byleth of the dark mages described in some of Edelgard’s books. Edelgard seems to recognize him, if her gasp is anything to go by and also the way she breaks into a run, stopping just in front of him with an exclamation of, “Hubert! You’re here! It’s so good to see you again.”

Byleth follows at a more controlled pace, watching as the boy bows down impossibly low at the waist. “Welcome back, Lady Edelgard.” His eyes shift and narrow at Byleth when she steps up behind Edelgard. “And you are?”

“Hubert, please be nice to her. This is Byleth, my uncle hired her to be my bodyguard while we were in the Kingdom.” Edelgard steps to the side so that the two of them can face each other without her between them..

A disgusted look crosses Hubert’s face at the reminder that Edelgard had been in the Kingdom. “I see, and why is she still here if you’re back in the Empire now?”

“Because she’s not just my bodyguard, she’s my friend, Hubert. She’ll be staying with me even here.”

“I promised to protect El, so I won’t leave her side,” Byleth states.

Hubert’s cold stare meets Byleth’s blank one evenly. So he was not one to shy away, even against her eerie gaze. “‘How bold of you to address Lady Edelgard with such familiarity. You do not seem to know your place.”

He only backs down when Edelgard steps in again, hands on her hips. “Hubert! I’m the one who asked her to call me that, and I prefer it that she does. I also remember allowing you to call me that as well.”

“My apologies,” he does not sound very sorry to Byleth, “but I would never consider myself worthy to address you in such a way. I am but your mere servant. However, if you are the one who requested she call you that, then I will not correct her again.”

Edelgard looks between them. “Please at least try to be more agreeable with each other. You’re both my dear friends, and I would appreciate it if you guys got along.” Byleth nods, while Hubert bows slightly. “Thank you. Is my father in the throne room?”

“Yes, he has been awaiting your return, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert moves to open the doors, letting them in before easing the doors closed and following behind.

Emperor Ionius is not the picture of a leader Byleth had imagined. He looks frail in his chair, as though it were swallowing him, his demeanor is sickly, and the men that surround the emperor all stand straight, seemingly overshadowing him. Arundel is there among them. Despite that though, Ionius looks genuinely happy to see Edelgard when she approaches him. Byleth stands back with Hubert as father and daughter clasp hands and exchange greetings, ending their conversation with a hug.

Edelgard backs away before beckoning Byleth forward. “Father, this is Byleth. She’s been protecting me since I was taken to the Kingdom, and I would like for her to be able to stay in the palace with me.”

“Ah, hello Byleth. I hope my daughter has been treating you well.” Ionius’s smile is gentle, fatherly.

Byleth’s head tilts questioningly, “Why wouldn’t she be? El is always kind.”

Ionius laughs, “Yes. Of course she is. Thank you for protecting my El while she was away from home. You are more than welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you, Father.” Edelgard bows, tugging at Byleth to do the same, before they turn to leave the throne room. Hubert follows after them, and Byleth catches a glimpse of the gaggle of nobles closing in on Edelgard’s father before the doors shut behind them.

* * *

Hubert is interesting. He is not afraid to drill at Byleth despite Edelgard’s warnings, and in the face of Edelgard’s exasperation, he merely gives the excuse that he is testing Byleth’s loyalty to her. His tactics may have worked on anyone else, but Byleth was not just anyone else, and unfortunately for him, his barbs and scrutinizing accusations do not bother her.

His existence and purpose are odd to Byleth as well. There are so many siblings, but she only hears talk of one retainer, Hubert.

“Is Hubert the retainer for all of your siblings?” Byleth asks Edelgard a few days later.

Edelgard shakes her head. “No, only me. If you’re wondering why Hubert was assigned to me as a child and not my oldest sibling, it is because I am the only one out of all of us that bears the Crest of Seiros.”

“Crest of Seiros...”

“Yes, I suppose that I never brought it up in our time together, but that is the crest I bear.”

Byleth tries her best to remember what she had heard while half-listening during one of Edelgard’s lessons. “Crests are...important...right?”

Hubert cuts in quickly with an explanation, as though Edelgard wasting her breath with explaining something so trivial were a crime. “Yes, they are believed to be blessings from the Goddess herself and grant individuals special powers. Crests are passed down through noble family bloodlines. Lady Edelgard’s crest comes from her lineage that can be traced all the way back to the first Emperor, Wilhelm. However, noble bloodlines have become diluted in present times, and now it is actually a very rare occurrence to have a child with a crest, so Lady Edelgard is very special in that regard. Especially as the only child of the current Emperor to bear a crest.”

Edelgard weighs into the explanation. “Yes, the Church of Seiros’s teachings have caused the people to place great weight on crests. Many nobles are valued by whether or not they bear one.”

“Church of Seiros...I think I remember hearing about them in one of your lessons. They’re the widely practiced religion in Fodlan, right?”

Edelgard smiles at Byleth. “Yes. I’m glad to know that you were paying attention as well.”

“I listen…”

Her smile turns teasing. “Hmmm...when it’s about tactics or fighting maybe.”

Byleth does not seem to hear (understand) the jab and asks, “So how would someone know if they have a crest?”

Hubert thinks for a moment, remembering a common trait shared between crest-bearers. “Typically they would be able to complete feats considered impossible for a normal person without one. The most common attribute is that they have unnatural strength. Lady Edelgard also displayed such greater strength when she was younger.”

“Oh. So that’s why you swing your axe around so well, El.”

Edelgard nods, “Yes, I suppose having a crest does help with that. Although mine is only a minor one, and is not as potent. But you’re no slouch yourself, Byleth, and I’m sure you don’t possess one since you aren’t from a noble house.”

“An axe? You taught Lady Edelgard how to wield an axe?” Hubert looks offended that Byleth would teach Edelgard to use such a weapon.

“Yes, and she wields it very well.” Byleth looks confused, not seeing an issue with Edelgard using an axe. “It’s practical to foster one’s strengths.”

Hubert stares her down haughtily, “Quite, but unlike many others, Lady Edelgard would be proficient in wielding any weapon. Could you not have taught her how to use a sword?”

“I tried that. She didn’t like it.”

Edelgard is quick to refute, “It’s not that I didn’t like it! I do! I just prefer using an axe.” She looks delighted just speaking of it. “It’s more graceful than you would imagine, Hubert.”

“If you’re the one wielding it, then I would have no doubts, Lady Edelgard.”

“Is there ever a sentence you say that doesn’t have ‘Lady Edelgard’ in it?” Byleth asks, blunt as she always was.

“Lady Edelgard is fully deserving of every word of praise. Do you have an issue with when I speak highly of her?”

Byleth stares at him blankly, silent.

“I didn’t think so,” comes Hubert’s smug response.

“Hubert, please. No need to be rude. She’s right anyways, I admit that how much you compliment me is quite embarrassing sometimes.”

Hubert takes _her_ reprimand seriously, apologizing and tipping into a bow, “If it displeases you, Lady Edelgard, then I will try my best to ‘tone it down’.”

* * *

It is quiet in the capital. Their days pass idyllically in the palace, similar to how they did while they were in the Kingdom as Edelgard continues her lessons with the royal tutors, picking up exactly where she left off in the Kingdom. They still go for walks in the gardens, and they keep training and sparring with each other every day. The only things that change are the constant presence of Hubert, the lack of a fishing pond, and the dashes of Edelgard’s siblings that pop in every now and then.

Ionius takes an immediate liking to Byleth, partial to her open and blunt honesty, as well as how well she treats Edelgard. He laughs and asks Edelgard where she found Byleth, even joking once about betrothing the two of them, claiming that he thinks they are a good match. Edelgard blushed furiously, ‘Father!’, but had not said anything else against the proposition. Byleth was unaffected, as always, even mindlessly nodding without understanding, leaving Edelgard blushing harder and Ionius laughing again. As a father, he hopes that all of his children find someone like Byleth for themselves.

Edelgard’s siblings are rowdy. There are so many of them, and the youngest two take after their father, instantly declaring that they like Byleth before promptly clamoring all over her. They latch onto her whenever they can until Edelgard yanks them off. Her older brothers ask Byleth to spar with them, teasing each other when the first one loses. There is no more laughing when she beats all of them easily. They join in on Byleth and Edelgard’s sparring sessions, constantly interrupting with questions until Edelgard tells them to go away for being disruptive. Her older sisters always comment on how cute Byleth is, pulling at her cheeks and squealing about how soft they are. Byleth allows all of their antics silently and without complaint, shrugging whenever Edelgard tells her that she can ask them to stop.

In contrast to Edelgard’s father and siblings who are quick to warm up to her, Hubert still seems critical of Byleth despite it having been a while since they returned to the capital. They spend everyday together, but he still watches her as though he expects her to betray Edelgard at any given moment, even though she had done nothing to warrant such an assumption. Byleth tells him again and again that she would never betray Edelgard, but he claims that her words are not enough for him.

They are out in the courtyard today, Edelgard sitting at one of the many tables with Hubert standing behind her. They patiently wait for Byleth to finish speaking with Jeralt, who had come to visit during a lull between jobs.

Hubert observes the father-daughter duo, “You are far too kind to her, Lady Edelgard. Why is it that you are so lenient with her?”

“What do you mean?”

“You go out of your way to make sure she is comfortable despite her being entirely nonchalant, and when she is there your attention is solely on her. Sometimes I must ask you a question three times before you hear. Is there something about her that makes you so attentive to her?”

"That's because she's...Byleth! Of course I would be!” Edelgard turns away from him slightly, expression bashful.

Hubert watches her for a moment thinking, then realizing, before he smirks and bows, “I see, then I will do my best to support you, Lady Edelgard.”

“Support me?” Edelgard turns back, perplexed and face now confused. “In what?”

Hubert clarifies, “In your endeavors to capture her attention of course.”

“What?! You think I ...” Edelgard trails off.

“You cannot expect me to believe that you do not feel something for her with the way you treat her. Regardless of how I feel about her, if it will make you happy then I will do my utmost to assist you.”

Edelgard stares at him, willing him to drop the subject, but she knows that once he latches onto something he does not let go. Especially when he believes it to be in her best interest. Edelgard is saved from the conversation when Byleth waves for her attention and then beckons her over, but she blushes when their eyes meet. Why did Hubert have to put such a thought in her head?


End file.
